Life Is Too Short To Stop Remembering
by broodyleytons
Summary: Dreamer. ON HIATUS.


**Title: Life's Too Short To Stop Remembering  
Author: Kaytee  
Disclaimer: Nopee. Nada. Nothing.  
Summary: DREAMER. To tell you the truth I don't really know how to summarize this one. Just Read. **

**Rating: For now it's just TEEN. But will progress into MATURE soon.**

"I am so excited for tonight!" Liz squealed as she put in another CD.

"Oh my God, me too, me too." Maria smiled. She decided to host a party at her house just to get away from it all. Some girls from school were invited as well as Isabel and Tess, Tess was only coming because well she could blast Maria into tiny pieces and she sort of came with Isabel. Those aliens come in pairs.

"So what is on the game plan?" Liz asked as she bee-bopped over to the mirror to check out her lip gloss.

"Well we are going to watch a few movies, listen to some music, and then I don't know. Whatever yall wanna do then." Maria walked over to the mirror as well and checked out her outfit. You could never go wrong with leather black pants soaked to the skin and a red tub top.

"Maria, who are you trying to impress, the pizza man? This is an all girl party remember? No boys." Liz said gawking at Maria's wardrobe.

"Hey, you never know maybe my little party will turn like Pam Troy's last year. You know the one where it started as a little get together then turned into an open house? Then there would guarantee be some boys." Maria daydreamed as Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yah, the one party where we weren't invited to and plus I do remember very well that the cops showed up. I think it was for…oh yes with holding alcohol by minors." Liz rolled her eyes again. "Please Maria; don't get too far ahead of yourself. The only action you might be getting tonight is the pizza man's phone number. And there is no guarantee he will be cute."

"Shut up. I can dream can't I?"

"Whatever babe. I am going back to my house to change." Liz pointed out and grabbed her purse.

"Yah and I'm the one who is over dressing?" Maria snorted.

As Liz walked through the Crashdown she heard her name. She whipped around and saw Max sitting at his usual booth.

"Well hello." Liz smiled sweetly.

"Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Max asked as he looked around casually but Liz knew he wanted her to stay and chat. So she sat down, only for a little though.

"Oh Maria is having this little party; movies, music, girly stuff." Liz smiled again. She couldn't stop smiling around Max, it just wasn't possible.

Max nodded. Okay Liz knew this was nagging at Max. She laughed a little. "I think it would be okay for one night that we shared it apart." Liz got up and hugged him and kissed him softly on the cheek. He had another plan though. He grabbed her sides and kissed her a bit more rushed, almost like it would be the last. She knew it wasn't true, that it would be the last but it still shook her in a way that never occurred to her.

"Bye, love you." Liz whispered and left.

"Goodbye Liz Parker." Max whispered once she was out of sight.

"Chica!" Maria yelled when Liz walked through the front door to her house.

If Liz didn't know better she would say Maria was drunk. Amy was going to kill her!

"Maria? Is the alcohol on your breath?" Liz asked while holding onto Maria's clumsy body.

Maria laughed so hard she began to snort freely. Yep she was drunk. Where the hell were Isabel and Tess when this was going on? They should have stopped her.

"Okay tipsy. Where is Isabel?" Liz looked around the living room.

"She never showed up." Maria said loudly.

"Tess?" Liz asked again praying there would be at least one person she could yell at.

"Nun-uh." Maria laughed again and a scent of beer wrapped around Liz nostrils. "Ugh, gross." Liz laid Maria down on the nearby couch, almost immediately she fell asleep.

Liz then walked into the main party room. "Ok, show is over. Everybody OUT!" The guest filled out of the DeLuca's house just as Amy DeLuca came striding in like a bat out of hell.

"What in the name of all that is Holy is going on in here?" Amy asked with wide eyes. She was pissed and good ole Maria left her to explain why there was a party in her house.

"Um, well you see, as Maria told you, she had a little party with some friends,"

Amy interjected. "A little party? With some friends? Please Liz tell me you are going to say something that isn't full of crap." Amy put her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot.

Liz smiled nervously then proceeded. "Well I went back to my house to get a few more things and to change. And I bumped into Max, I guess I lost track of time. I just got here a few minutes ago as well. Honestly Mrs. DeLuca I had no clue. I don't even know why all those people were here. Or why there was alcohol."

"Alcohol!"

Opps. I guess she didn't know about the beer.

"Yah…" Liz looked at Amy. She looked a little better. She wasn't mad at Liz anymore but now she was pissed a Maria. Liz was glad she wasn't waking up tomorrow morning to a ticked off Amy and a hangover.

"Well, Liz you can take off. I will clean up. Where is Maria?" Amy looked around.

"Um in the den passed out." Liz simply said.

Amy sighed heavily and nodded then walked into the other room.

Liz began to walk back to the Crashdown. It was darker than before and she felt a crawling feeling across her back. She turned around and saw someone duck into the bushes. Liz cocked her head and walked over to the bush. As she bent down to look into the bush she heard her name again. And there was Alex.

"Alex?" Liz asked unsure.

"Yes it's me. What are you doing?" Alex referred to the bush.

"Oh I don't know. I saw someone duck into it. I was just trying to be Nancy Drew." Liz smiled and walked over to him.

"Well try not to be too brave. There are freaks out here, not to mention aliens now." Alex began to walk in the direction of his house. Liz stopped.

"Are you coming?" He said.

"No. I have to get back to the Crashdown." Liz said.

Before Alex took down his block he asked, "How was Maria's party?"

"Let's just say she got drunk without us." Liz laughed.

Alex cringed and walked off.

"Maxwell, I don't think this is a good idea." Michael said as he paced around the Evan's living room. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were on a business trip for a couple of days.

"Well what other way do we have? Max healed Liz, got us discovered. There isn't really an out here Michael." Isabel informed Michael for the fifth time that day.

"But I don't understand why we have to leave Roswell." Tess said confusedly.

"Because mind game girl, we are known. Valenti and the special unit are on our tail." Michael said knowingly.

"But-"

"Look Tess, we have to go. Maybe not for ever but right now it is our only option. Either stay and get captured or leave and maybe hold out on the captured thing for a while." Max informed the curly blonde.

Everyone was silent. It was set in stone. They were leaving Roswell, probably never coming back. Max wouldn't say it but it was true. They could never come home again. Tess never knew what home meant until she came to Roswell. Now she would have to leave it. Sure her home was also with Max, Isabel and Michael but that was also just set in stone for her. They had to trust her. Isabel didn't want to leave Alex. She had finally gotten close to him, opened up to him, now she was going to disappear into the night. Michael knew Maria was going to be pissed when she found out about it but at least she wouldn't have a crappy boyfriend anymore. Max didn't even want to think about how Liz was going to take it. It killed him inside to think about actually leaving her. She would freak if she knew Tess was coming along.

"So, we are just going to leave, no goodbyes?" Tess asked.

"It will be easier." Max said unconvincing.

"Easier for whom? Us? Or them?" Michael said. He was true. Would it even be easy? Hell, he knew it was going to be torture to leave them all behind. But should they at least give them an explanation?

"We are leaving. No goodbyes. No telling anyone where we are going. And that is final." Max said before he went up to his room.


End file.
